Our Promise
by plumpminniekins
Summary: Satu hal, yang sanggup membuatku bertahan hingga saat ini. Yaitu, janji kita. Dan kita akan menepati janji itu. Benar kan? / KyuMin / GS / Oneshot


**Our Promise**

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

**Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyuk Jae, Mrs. Kim**

**GS, Romance, Oneshot**

**Enjoyed The Stories ^_^**

* * *

**Sungmin POV**

" Mianhae Siwon-ah.. " ujarku pada namja bertubuh tegap yang kini sedang berdiri didepanku.

Kulihat kedua matanya membulat. Menatapku tak percaya. " Geundae wae? Apa aku tak pantas untukmu? " tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng pelan. " Aniya~ , bukan itu maksudku. " jawabku.

" Lalu apa? Jika aku pantas untukmu, maka izinkanlah aku untuk menjadi namjachingumu. Aku janji akan membuatmu bahagia Minnie-ah. " ucapnya.

Ya, dia, Choi Siwon. Teman satu kelasku di sekolah, beberapa menit yang lalu menyatakan cintanya padaku. Bukannya aku tak menyukai ataupun membencinya. Aku akui dia adalah namja yang baik, ramah, tampan, dan juga sangat populer disekolah. Tapi bukan karena hal itulah aku menolaknya.

" Bukan begitu Siwon-ah. Aku.. mian, aku sudah punya namjachingu. " ujarku.

Memang yang kukatakan benar. Aku sudah mempunyai namjachingu. Dulu, aku dan namjachinguku merupakan sahabat saat kami masih mendudukki bangku kelas satu SMA. Dan resmi menjalin hubungan saat dia pindah ke Seoul tiga bulan kemudian. Hingga sekarang.

" Kau.. sudah punya.. namjachingu? " tanyanya tak percaya.

Aku mengangguk mantap. " Ne. Sekali lagi mian Siwon-ah. Dan.. sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku sudah ada janji untuk bertemu dengannya hari ini. " kataku.

" Bertemu dengannya? Dengan namjachingumu? "

" Ne. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Siwon-ah. Sampai jumpa besok. Annyeong.. " pamitku dan segera melangkah menuju taman pusat Seoul. Tempat aku dan namjachinguku janji untuk bertemu.

Aku menatap jam tanganku kesal. Ini sudah jam dua dan dia belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Hei! Kami janji untuk bertemu pukul satu siang. Lalu kenapa dia datang terlambat. Apa dia tak tahu jika aku sangat merindukannya?

" Cho Kyuhyun neo jinjja paboya! " sungutku seraya menendang batu kecil yang berada tepat didepan kakiku.

" Siapa yang pabo, huh? "

" Omo! " pekikku terkejut saat sepasang tangan kekar melingkar di leherku disertai dengan suara bassnya.

" Ya Cho Kyuhyun! Kau ingin membuatku mati karena serangan jantung, hah?! " omelku sambil menyikut pinggangnya pelan.

Kudengar dia terkekeh pelan. Aku mem'poutkan bibirku kesal. Apa itu sangat lucu?

" Ya~ .. marah, eoh? " godanya sambil membalikkan tubuhku untuk menghadap padanya.

Aku menatapnya tajam. " Hei.. Minnie, mianhae, eoh? Aku hanya bercanda. " rayunya. Sementara aku membuang muka. Tak ada salahnya kan mengerjai namjachingu sendiri.

" Hhh~ .. baiklah. Sebagai permintaan maafku, bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan waktu bersama hari ini? Tapi jangan marah lagi, ne? " bujuknya yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan berbinar dariku.

" Jinjja? Kita kencan seharian ini? " tanyaku meyakinkan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum. Akupun langsung menghambur memeluknya.

" Gomawo. Saranghae Kyu.. " ucapku.

Kurasakan dia mengangguk pelan dan pelukkanku sambil mengusap kepalaku lembut. " Nado Minnie Bunny. "

Ah~ kurasakan pipiku memanas karena mendengar panggilan sayang darinya untukku.

**Kyuhyun POV**

" Gamsahamnida, Lee eomeoni. " ucapku sambil menerima segelas kecil teh hangat yang disuguhkan oleh Lee eomeoni. Eomma dari Sungmin –kekasihku- .

Lee eomeoni tersenyum padaku lalu duduk disofa putih yang letaknya berseberangan dengan sofa yang kutempati. " Ne. Apa Minnie belum selesai juga? " tanyanya.

" Ne eomeoni. " jawabku sambil tersenyum.

" Aigo anak itu. Mian ne Kyu, jika dia terlalu lama merias diri. " ucap eomeoni padaku.

Aku terkekeh pelan. " Gwaenchana eomeoni. Mungkin dia ingin tampil cantik dihadapanku karena sudah lama tak bertemu. " candaku.

Lee eomeoni tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

" Ah ya. Bagaimana sekolahmu di Seoul? Apa menyenangkan? " tanya Lee eomeoni sambil menaruh nampannya diatas meja kaca yang berada ditengah-tengah kami.

" Ye, eomeoni. Sangat menyenangkan. Aku jadi tak sabar untuk cepat lulus dan kembali bersama dengan Sungmin. " jawabku.

Ya, tadinya aku tinggal di Ilsan dan bersekolah ditempat yang sama dengan Sungmin. Bahkan kami satu kelas. Tapi, karena appa dipindah tugaskan ke Seoul, aku terpaksa untuk pindah sekolah. Namun sekarang, aku dan Sungmin telah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Karena satu hari sebelum aku dan keluargaku pindah, aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Dan betapa senang juga beruntungnya diriku saat ternyata Sungmin juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku, dan mau menerimaku.

" Eomma, Kyu-ah! " panggil Sungmin dari arah anak tangga.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya. " Neomu yeppeo. " gumamku sambil terus menatapnya.

Ia berjalan mendekatiku sambil terus tersenyum.

" Kyu aku sudah siap. " ucapnya.

Aku mengangguk pelan dan bangkit dari dudukku. " Arasseo. Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang. Eomeoni, kami pergi dulu. " pamitku pada Lee eomeoni.

" Ne, jangan pulang terlalu malam, arasseo? "

" Ne eomeoni. " jawabku lalu menggandeng tangan Sungmin dan berjalan beriringan keluar. Menuju mobilku yang terparkir dihalamannya.

Aku menghentikan laju mobilku tepat didepan Coffe Shop favorite'ku. Kulepas seatbelt yang kugunakan dan menatap Sungmin.

" Kau tunggu disini sebentar ya Minnie. Aku ingin memesan ice coffe dulu. " ucapku pada Sungmin yang sedang duduk manis disampingku.

" Aniya! Aku ikut kau. " tolaknya.

Aku tersenyum dan mengacak rambutnya pelan. Jika sifat manjanya keluar, sungguh menggemaskan sekali.

" Arasseo. Tunggu, aku akan membukakan pintu mobil untukmu. " ujarku dan cepat-cepat keluar dari kursi kemudi.

Aku berjalan menuju arah pintu penumpang yang ditempati Sungmin dan membukanya. " Silahkan My Minnie Bunny. " ucapku.

Dapat kulihat semburat merah dikedua pipinya itu. Tersipu, eoh?

" Go-gomawo Kyu. " balasnya.

**Author POV**

Sepasang kekasih itu masuk ke Coffe Shop dengan bergandengan tangan. Mereka saling melempar senyum yang mengundang iri dari seluruh pengunjung café.

" Kyuhyun-ah! Minnie-ah! " teriak seorang yeoja yang masih mengenakan pakaian seragam kearah sepasang kekasih tersebut.

Mereka menoleh. Mendapati yeoja dan namja yang sedang duduk bersebelahan melambaikan tangan pada mereka sambil tersenyum. Kecuali seorang namja bertubuh tegap yang duduk membelakangi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin membalas lambaian tangan itu dan segera menuju tempat yang ditempati oleh teman-teman mereka.

" Hyukie, Donghae, kalian disini juga ternyata. " ujar Sungmin setelah berdiri didekat kedua temannya.

Hyuk Jae –yeoja manis dengan gummy smile'nya tersebut- mengangguk cepat pada Sungmin. Sementara Donghae –namja tampan yang juga merupakan kekasihnya- hanya mengeluarkan senyum angelic'nya.

" S-Siwon-ah.. " panggil Sungmin sedikit gugup saat melihat Siwon yang sedang duduk sambil menatap ke arah luar.

Merasa dipanggil, Siwon menoleh dan tak lama tersenyum. Senyum memaksa lebih tepatnya.

" Ya Kyuhyun-ah! Sudah lama sekali tak bertemu. " ucap Siwon beralih menatap pada Kyuhyun.

" Ne. Lama sekali. Hm.. terakhir kita bertemu sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Sehari sebelum aku pindah ke Seoul. " ujar Kyuhyun sambil membalas senyuman Siwon.

" Geundae, kenapa kau datang bersama dengan Sungmin, Kyu? Dan kalian.. bergandengan tangan? Apa kalian- "

" Ne, kami sepasang kekasih Hae-ah. " kata Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Donghae.

Ketiga orang yang sedang duduk tersebut membelalakkan mata terkejut.

" Sejak kapan? Dan hei! Kalian merahasiakan hal yang sepenting itu pada kami? " tanya Hyuk Jae kesal lalu mem'poutkan bibirnya.

" Aniya, bukan merahasiakannya pada kalian. Hanya saja kami menunggu saat yang tepat. Dan.. kami sudah berpacaran selama dua tahun ini. Lebih tepatnya pada saat sehari sebelum aku pindah ke Seoul. " jelas Kyuhyun.

Donghae dan Hyuk Jae menganggukkan kepala mereka pertanda mengerti.

" Ah ne! Hae-ah, kajja antar aku pulang. Eomma pasti sudah menungguku dirumah. ujar Hyuk Jae sambil berdiri dari tempatnya, diikuti oleh Donghae.

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya heran. " Memang ada apa Hyukie? " tanya Sungmin.

" Hari ini, appa akan pulang dari Jepang. Dan kami harus menyambutnya. " jawab Hyuk Jae lalu tersenyum senang. Sementara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepala mereka pertanda mengerti.

" Ne. kalau begitu, kami permisi pulang duluan. Sampai bertemu lagi. " pamit Donghae lalu melangkah keluar sambil menggandeng mesra tangan Hyuk Jae.

Kini, tinggalah Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan juga Kyuhyun yang berada disana. Diam, entah apa yang ada dipikiran mereka masing-masing.

" Hm.. Minnie-ah, kau duduklah duluan dan tunggu aku disini. Aku memesan minumannya dulu. " ujar Kyuhyun yang membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk meng'iyakan. Ia duduk tepat ditempat yang tadi ditempati oleh Hyuk Jae. Siwon menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

" Jadi, Kyuhyun? " tanya Siwon lirih.

Sungmin yang mengerti maksud dari ucapan Siwon mengangguk pelan.

" Wae? " tanyanya lagi.

Sungmin mendongak. Menatap balik Siwon. " Karena aku mencintainya. Dan mencintai tak harus selalu beralasan bukan? " ujar Sungmin.

Dan tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun datang dengan membawa kantung plastik dengan dua cup ice coffe didalamnya. Sungmin segera berdiri dari tempatnya.

" Sudah Kyu? " tanyanya. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Ia beralih menatap Siwon yang masih duduk terdiam ditempatnya. " Siwon-ah, kami duluan ya. Sampai bertemu lagi. " ujar Sungmin lalu dengan segera menggamit lengan Kyuhyun dan berjalan keluar.

Drrt..Drrt..Drrt..

Kyuhyun segera merogoh saku kantung celananya saat ponsel miliknya bergetar menandakan satu panggilan masuk.

" Minnie-ah, kau masuk kedalam mobil duluan ne? Aku menerima telepon dulu. " ujar Kyuhyun dan berjalan sedikit menjauh dari Sungmin. Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas pelan dan kemudian masuk kemobil.

Tak berapa lama, Kyuhyun datang menyusulnya. " Minnie-ah.. " panggilnya.

" Ne? " sahut Sungmin.

" Hm.. mian, sepertinya kita tak bisa kencan hari ini. Besok, Kim saenim wali kelasku ingin mengajakku bertemu untuk membahas soal olimpiade yang akan ku ikuti nanti. Tak apa kan, jika kencan kita dibatalkan hari ini? Aku janji, aku akan datang dan kita akan berkencan seharian penuh. Eotthe? " tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tampak menunduk sejenak. Sedih dan kecewa tentu saja dirasakannya. Hati yang tadinya senang karena hari ini akan menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Kyuhyun, kini berubah menjadi perasaan yang menyakitkan untuknya.

" Minnie-ah.. " panggil Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin mendongak. Menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Walau sedikit dipaksakan. Ia mengangguk kecil.

" Ne, arasseo Kyu. Gwaenchana. Kita bisa kencan dilain hari dan jika ada kesempatan. Kalau begitu, lebih baik sekarang kita pulang saja. Agar kau sampai di Seoul nanti tidak terlalu malam. " ajak Sungmin lalu segera memakai seatbelt'nya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Tangan kirinya terjulur untuk mengelus kepala Sungmin dengan sayang.

" Jeongmal mianhae. " ujarnya. Sungmin yang medapat perlakuan itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

**Sungmin POV**

Setelah kurang lebih menempuh perjalanan selama dua puluh menit, Kyuhyun menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat didepan rumahku. Kulepas seatbelt yang sedari tadi kugunakan dan menatap kearahnya lembut.

" Gomawo sudah mengantarku Kyu. " ucapku.

Ia tersenyum dan mengelus pipiku. " Ne, itu sudah tugasku. " katanya.

" Geurae. Aku masuk dulu. Kau pulanglah. Dan ingat! Jangan mengebut, lalu jika kau merasa lelah, istirahatlah dulu sejenak. Ara? " nasihatku.

Ia terkekeh pelan, namun tak lama mengangguk patuh. " Arasseo. Hm.. Minnie-ah, jeongmal mianhae. Karena aku, kita tak bisa kencan hari ini. Kau pasti sedih kan? " tebaknya.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Bohong memang jika aku bilang aku merasa sedih. Tapi aku sungguh tak mau membuatnya terlalu memikirkanku.

" Nan gwaenchana. Jinjja! Lagipula kau kembali ke Seoul untuk membicarakan masalah olimpiade yang harus kau ikuti kan? Aku akan mendukungnya. Lalu, kencan kita kan masih bisa dilaksanakan dilain hari. " jelasku.

Ia menatapku sejenak sambil mengusap kepalaku. " Ne. Gomawo sudah memberikanku pengrtian yang lebih. Saranghae.. " ucapnya.

Aku tersenyum. " Nado. " balasku.

Kulihat ia mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit dan mengecup keningku. " Tunggu sebentar disini. " ucapnya lalu keluar dari mobil. Ia sedikit berlari kecil dan membuka pintu mobil untukku.

Selalu saja seperti ini. Dia memang sangat romantis.

" Gomawo. " ucapku.

" Ne, my Minnie Bunny princess. " jawabnya.

Aku terkekeh pelan. Dasar namja penggombal. Tapi aku menyukainya.

" Pulanglah. " titahku.

Ia mengangguk dan mengecup bibirku sekilas. Mencari kesempatan disaat aku lengah. Ck!

" Geurae. " jawabnya dan kembali masuk ke mobil. Ia melambaikan tangan padaku dari dalam mobilnya.

" Annyeong Minnie. Selamat malam. Jaljayo. " ujarnya.

Aku tersenyum dan membalas lambaiannya. Tak lama, ia mulai kembali menjalankan laju mobilnya. Meninggalkan rumahku dan juga.. Ilsan, untuk waktu yang tak tahu sampai kapan.

Kuhela nafas pelan dan menatap jam tangan berwarna pink yang melingkar ditangan kiriku. " Jam enam. " gumamku.

Mungkin tak ada salahnya juga pergi ke Taman Danau Ilsan. Aku sudah lama sekali tak datang kesana. Kira-kira, semenjak kepindahan Kyuhyun. Padahal tadi aku ingin sekali datang bersama dengannya kesana. Tapi sepertinya, memang waktunya saja yang belum tepat.

Kurentangkan kedua tanganku perlahan.

" Ah~ .. indahnya.. " gumamku sambil tersenyum senang sambil menatap lurus kearah danau.

Aku duduk ditepi danau dan mulai merasakan angin lembut yang menyapa tubuhku sambil menutup kedua mata. Sedikit terasa dingin memang. Tapi sanggup untuk membuat hatiku tenang.

" Sungmin-ah.. " panggil seseorang yang mampu membuatku kembali membuka mata. Aku mengenal suara itu.

Aku menoleh padanya yang sedang berdiri disampingku. " Siwon-ah.. " gumamku.

Ia duduk disampingku dengan mata yang terus melihat kearahku.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini? " tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum dan menatap kearah danau. " Hanya ingin mencari ketenangan saja dan mungkin namja yang kucintai akan datang. Yah, walaupun sangat mustahil. " jawabku.

" Apa dia pulang ke Seoul tadi? " tebaknya.

Aku tersenyum. " Ne. Lalu kau sendiri? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? " aku balik bertanya sambil kembali menatapnya.

Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menatap lurus kearah rerumputan. " Hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saja dan untuk menyenangkan hatiku sendiri. " jawabnya.

Aku tertunduk sedih. Pasti karenaku.

" Ya~ .. waeyo? "

Aku mendongak untuk melihatnya. " Mianhae. " ujarku.

Ia mengernyit bingung. " Wae? Kenapa meminta maaf? "

" Karena.. aku sudah menyakitimu. Aku menolakmu. Pasti kau sangat sakit hati. Iya kan? " tebakku.

Kulihat ia terkekeh kecil dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

" Ya, sebenarnya aku tak bisa berbohong jika aku merasa sakit hati. Marah dan kecewa tentu saja. Geundae.. gwaenchana. Melihatmu yang sangat bahagia dengan Kyuhyun, itu sudah cukup membuatku senang. Kau tahu kan cinta itu butuh pengorbanan? Dan inilah pengorbanan yang kulakukan untuk cintaku. Melepasmu dan membiarkamu bahagia bersama orang lain. Hal itu saja sudah cukup untukku. Dan jangan membuat pengorbananku ini sia-sia. Kau harus selalu bahagia dengan Kyuhyun selamanya. Jika dia menyakitimu, bilang saja padaku. Aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis. Ara? " jelasnya.

Air mata sudah menumpuk di kedua mataku. Kutahan air mataku agar tak keluar dan mengangguk padanya. Siwon, kau sungguh namja yang sangat baik. Semoga kau bisa mendapatkan yeoja yang lebih baik dariku.

" Hm.. Sungmin-ah. " panggilnya.

" Ne? " sahutku.

" Boleh aku tahu nomor ponsel Kyuhyun? " tanyanya.

" Untuk apa? "

Ia tersenyum. " Hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat padanya. Tadi aku sama sekali belum mengatakan sesuatu padanya bukan? " jawabnya.

Ya, benar juga. Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan segera menyebutkan nomor ponsel Kyuhyun padanya.

" Gomawo. " ucapnya.

" Ne. " balasku.

" Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Kau mau pulang juga atau masih ingin tetap disini? "

" Aku masih ingin disini dulu. Kau pulanglah duluan. " jawabku.

Ia mengangguk pelan. " Baiklah. Aku pulang duluan ya. Ingat jangan terlalu malam disini. Annyeong. " pamitnya dan segera melangkah pulang.

**Author POV**

Sepasang kaki namja tampan itu terus berlari memasukki taman yang kini ada dihadapannya. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu hal. Yaitu seseorang yang kini masih menunggu keberadaannya disana. Sedikit mengatur nafas saat dirinya sudah sampai didalam. Tak lama, kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat saat menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya masih berada disana.

Ia berjalan mendekat, lalu duduk tepat dibelakang yeoja yang berada didepannya. Dipeluknya tubuh yeoja itu erat. Kedua mata yeoja itu yang tadinya tertutup, kini sontak terbuka.

" Minnie.. " panggil Kyuhyun –namja tampan itu- .

Sungmin melebarkan kedua matanya. " K-Kyuhyun-ah.. apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau kembali ke Seoul? " tanya Sungmin masih dengan rasa yang sedikit terkejut.

" Pabo! Neo jinjja paboya Lee Sungmin! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, eoh? Kenapa terus duduk disini sampai tubuhmu dingin begini? " omel Kyuhyun seraya melepas pelukkannya dan menatap tajam Sungmin.

Sungmin menunduk dalam. " Ck! Pakai ini. " ucap Kyuhyun sambil melepas jaket yang dipakainya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh sang kekasih.

" Gomawo. Geundae, gwaenchana Kyu. " gumam Sungmin yang masih dapat didengar oleh Kyuhyun.

" Gwaenchana kau bilang? Aku tak mau kalau kau sampai jatuh sakit. Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku saat Siwon meneleponku tadi dan mengatakan jika kau menungguku disini? Dicuaca yang sedingin ini. Dan tanpa memakai pakaian hangat. Paboya! " kesal Kyuhyun.

Sungmin semakin menunduk dalam. Kedua bahunya kini bergetar. Ia menangis.

" Hiks.. m-mianhae Kyu.. hiks.. hiks.. " isak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya menjadi sangat bersalah. Ia membuat kekasihnya menangis. Kembali dipeluknya Sungmin dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya sayang.

" Uljima. Aku tak marah padamu. Aku hanya sangat cemas padamu. Angin malam sangat tak bagus untuk kesehatan. Dan lagi udara sekarang sangat dingin. Kalau kau jatuh sakit bagaimana? Aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Kau tahu. " jelas Kyuhyun yang mendapat anggukkan dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukkannya dan menatap sepasang mata foxy itu lembut. Kedua ibu jarinya mengusap air mata yang mengalir dikedua pipi chubby Sungmin.

" Kenapa kau tak jujur saja jika kau merasa sedih saat aku tak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu? Kenapa malah menyiksa diri sendiri seperti ini? " tanya Kyuhyun.

" A-aku.. hanya tak ingin membuatmu tak tenang. Jika aku bilang aku merasa sedih saat kau ingin kembali ke Seoul, kau pasti akan selalu memikirkanku. Aku tak mau menjadi beban pikiranmu. " jelas Sungmin.

Diketuknya kening Sungmin pelan. " Justru jika kau tak jujur seperti ini, aku malah jadi tak tenang. Kau tahu itu? " ucap Kyuhyun.

" Ne. Mian.. " jawab Sungmin.

" Minnie-ah.. kau masih ingat janji kita dua tahun yang lalu kan? " tanya Kyuhyun yang hanya dijawab anggukkan Sungmin.

" Aku pasti akan menepatinya. Aku janji itu. Yang harus kulakukan sekarang adalah terus berusaha. Dan kau juga harus melakukannya. Jika kita berhasil, maka kita akan kembali untuk terus bersama. Selalu bersama. " ucap Kyuhyun lembut sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin mengangguk. " Ne. Aku juga berjanji akan menepatinya. Maafkan aku yang sudah bersifat kenakakkan Kyu. " ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Ia hanya semakin tersenyum dan mengecup bibir plump itu sedikit lama. Lalu kemudian melepasnya lagi dan memeluk Sungmin.

**Satu Tahun Kemudian…**

Namja tampan dengan kacamat minus tipis itu terlihat keluar dari mobil Hyundai hitam metalik miliknya. Seluruh mahasiswa yang lewat didepannya terus saja menatap kearahnya. Mengaguminya seakan dia adalah artis besar dinegara mereka.

Tapi hanya satu kenyataan yang membuat para yeoja dikampus itu mengubur harapan mereka masing-masing sedalm mungkin. Itu karen namja tampan tersebut telah memilikki seseorang yang telah mengisi hatinya.

Namja itu tersenyum tatkala mendapati seorang yeoja tengah berjalan melewati gerbang kampus mereka sambil melambai padanya. Dibalasnya lambaian tersebut dan menghampiri sang yeoja.

" Kau sudah sampai ternyata. " uca yeoja itu sambil membetulkan kerah kemeja namja didepannya.

Semua orang yang menatap mereka tentu saja iri. Mereka merupakan pasangan paling serasi dikampus ini. Sang namja yang mempunyai otak cerdas, baik, keren dan juga tampan. Lalu jangan lupakan kedua orang tuanya yang bisa dibilang kaya raya karena mempunyai perusahaan game terbesar di Korea.

Sedangkan sang yeoja. Soal kepintaran, ia tak beda jauh dari kekasih tampannya. Yeoja dengan rambut panjang hitam bergelombang yang kini sebatas lengan itu merupakan idaman para namja dikampus mereka. Belum lagi kedua mata foxy'nya, pipi chubby, dan bibir plump berbentuk M, juga kulit seputih susu menambah kecantikkannya. Sifatnya yang baik juga ramah membuatnya semakin banyak disenangi banyak orang.

" Ne. Mian karena tak bisa menjemputmu. " ujar namja itu sambil mengelus kepala kekasihnya.

" Hu'um, gwaenchana. " jawab yeoja cantik itu seraya tersenyum.

Cup.

" Ya Cho Kyuhyun! " teriak yeoja itu –Sungmin- dengan kesal saat Kyuhyun menciumbibirnya sekilas.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. " Wae? Issh! Geumanhe! Kau tahu, disini banyak orang dan kau menciumku seenaknya. Kyuhyun pabo! " kesalnya.

" Haha.. ara, ara. Jangan marah ne? Kau terlihat jelek jika sedang marah. Lagipula, itu merupakan morning kiss'ku. " ucap Kyuhyun jahil.

Sungmin mem'poutkan bibirnya lucu.

" Kau ingin kucium lagi? " tanya Kyuhyun dengan cepat dijawab gelengan dari Sungmin.

" Hehe.. makanya jangan pout'kan bibirmu itu. Kajja kita masuk. " ajak Kyuhyun seraya menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

Dan merekapun berjalan beriringan masuk kedalam gedung kampus mereka. Kini semua mata mahasiswa Korea National University of Arts tersebut, menatap sepasang kekasih itu dengan penuh rasa iri.

**Epilog**

**_Tiga tahun yang lalu_**

" Minnie-ah.. " panggil Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang saat ini sedang duduk disampingnya. Kedua tangan mereka saling bertaut. Waktu istirahat sekolah sekarang ini mereka manfaatkan untuk berduaan di taman belakang sekolah.

" Ne? " sahut Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

" Bagaimana kalau kita membuat satu janji? " tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya bingung yang semakin membuatnya imut. " Janji? "

" Ne, janji. " jawab Kyuhyun.

" Apa itu? " tanya Sungmin penasaran.

" Kita harus berjanji, harus selalu berusaha agar kelak kita lulus dengan nilai terbaik dan mendapatkan beasiswa untuk masuk ke Korea National University of Arts. Bukankah itu keinginan kita? Dan dengan begitu, kita akan kembali bersama-sama. Bagaimana? "tawar Kyuhyun.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Sungmin mengangguk semangat. " Ne! Aku mau berjanji. Yaksok? " jawab Sungmin sambil mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya pada Kyuhyun.

" Yaksok. " jawab Kyuhyun sambil menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Sungmin.

" Ah! Dan satu lagi! " celetuk Kyuhyun yang mengundang raut wajah kebingungan dari Sungmin.

" Kau harus selalu mencintaiku. Jangan pernah berpaling pada siapapun karena aku mencintaimu. " lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum. " Ne. Saranghae Kyu.. "

" Nado.. " balas Kyuhyun.

**END**

**Tadinya mau dishare pas hari KyuMin Anniversary.**

**Tapi gak bisa karena aku'nya ada urusan -_-**

**Jadi dishare'nya sekarang deh :D**

**Daripada gak sama sekali.. hehe**

**Happy KyuMin day, appa Kyu, eomma Ming XD**

**Mian telat ngucapinnya.. ehehe**

**RnR jangan lupa ya ^^**

**Gamsahamnida ^_^**


End file.
